Little Miss Perfect
by Eri Kitsune
Summary: AU: A modern world where humans and demons live together in 'peace'. Kagome's sick of being the good girl so what is she gonna do...*chapter 3 up*
1. Chapter one: Work

This story is AU and I have changed the characters slightly to fit my needs. I don't own Inuyasha, I never will so get off my back. I did lease Sesshoumaru though. I'm gonna teach him some tricks and make him do them for all of you next time. 

Little Miss Perfect

Chapter 1. Work. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The raven-haired girl behind the counter was smiling. She was also gritting her teeth. She was sick and tired of being Miss perky, happy go lucky, all smiles. She was working at this dead end job with low pay, struggling in school, and couldn't get Hojo off her back. She pushed her bangs back. 'Why is it so fucking hot in here?' She thought. She was also tired of not swearing. Because if that snobby bitch Kikyo bugged her one more time she was going grab her by her scrawny neck and strangle her. She may not look it but she had no doubt she could kick the shit out of those two thugs who kept staring at her from the back booth. Her mom had made her take self-defense lessons. She liked them too. She'd only stopped because she was so busy with school and her frikin job. 'I officially hate Mexican food.' She told her self. 

"Oh goody, a customer." She muttered under her breath. Please note the sarcasm. She forced a smile and faced the man at the counter. 'Oh goody this ones a youkai' she sighed mentally. She didn't mean to be stereotypical, wait! Yes she did. These guys always thought they were the hottest things around. Okay so they have pointy ears, fangs and claws. Whoopee! Once again, sarcasm. Wow it's so cool that you look like an animal! Uh, not. However she may be able to win a fight against a couple of hotshot punks, she knew there was no way in hell she could win against a demon. No matter how bad her mood was, she shouldn't start a fight. You get in trouble for that…self-defense on the other hand… she turned her attention to the 'customer'. 

He sported a pair of loose black jeans and a tight short sleeved red shirt. His long sliver hair reached to just below his waist. On the top of his head was perched a pair of small triangular dog-ears. Kagome fought the urge to grin at the sight of them as he pulled off a pair of wrap around sunglasses revealing two golden orbs with silted pupils. After beating down the grin she smiled and said the one thing that everyone expects to hear at a fast food joint. "Hello welcome to the Taco Shell, can I take your order?" his eyes swept the room, resting for a moment on the strange dancing turtle wear a poncho and sombrero. Oh yes Tito the turtle. Stupid thing. "Um yeah, I'll have two bean burritos with the works." She pressed a few buttons on the cash register. "Would you like anything to drink?" He shook his head. "Okay then, that'll be 427 yen." He fished the money out of his pockets and put it on the counter. "Is this for here or to go." He looked around the room as if to say 'Um, duh.' She smiled. "To go then?" He nodded. 'He doesn't talk much does he.' She commented to her self as she put his order in a take out bag. She handed him the bag and smiled. Still a forced one, remember her mood people. "Here you go, have a nice day." He nodded and took the bag. 

She watched him as he left the restaurant; he paused at the door to replace his sunglasses. The demon boy crossed the pavement and swung his leg over his Harley. A nice bright red one with custom details that she couldn't quite make out. He revved the motor and pulled out in to the street vanishing into the steady stream of vehicles. Damn traffic. 

Kagome's a little pissy today hm? Come to think of it so am I. And if you haven't figured out who the two characters are, your not as smart as I assumed you were. And will you review this damn thing cause if you don't I'll just ignore this fic and go dust off the other ones I've left gathering dust somewhere in the nether regions of my files. Byesie. 


	2. Chapter two: Homeward bound

I'm so happy! I got 6 reviews in 24 hrs! Thank you all. 

****

Jeff Hardy Lvr 619: OSHABERI!!!

****

EvilBunnies: thank you for the great review. 

****

Shiro Inu: I updated! Yay!

****

Keri Maxwell: OF COURSE THEY'LL MEET AGAIN!!! I do like rambling morons, I happen to be one. 

****

Whoobonhooaglo: I won't blow this fic off. People like this one…no one reads my other one though…

****

Forceofdarkness087: thanks, but I'll do something with this don't worry…the question is what.

Oh, and I went back and fixed a couple things in the last chapter. Nothing big, just adding an 'and' here and changing 'should start a fight to 'shouldn't start a fight'. Not something you'd need to re-read. So on with the chapter!

Little Miss Perfect

Chapter 2. Homeward bound.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A dark figure slipped quietly down the street. Avoiding the light he made his way rapidly to the corner. As the figure skirted around another pool of light a patch of black shone. Inuyasha mentally cursed himself for leaving his motorcycle in the driveway. 'I just -had- to walk.' He thought. He was driving his Harley he'd have been home already. Now he was alone in a demon gang neighborhood, and weak. Damn. He turned the corner cautiously. He sighed silently. Suddenly he was surrounded. 'Shit.'

"Well what do we have here?" said the obvious leader mockingly. "A little human for us to play with." He takes a few steps closer to a very human Inuyasha. "What fun." he grinned. "Let's hope you're not to weak. If you were than this wouldn't be any fun." he slammed his fist into Inuyasha's gut at the word 'this'. Inuyasha grunted slightly as a wave of pain racked his body. The youkai slowly pulled his fist back. Snorting he pushed his victim backwards causing Inuyasha to fall on to the ground.

Inuyasha staggered back to his feet. He knew the stupid demon was doing this because it wanted fear. Blood and fear. It wanted him to beg for mercy. 'Feh.' He snorted mentally. There was no way in hell that would ever happen. He knew that in this form he could be killed. But for some reason the thought didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. He only had a few friends that really accepted him. His mother was dead and his father was distant. His brother was an ass. No a fucking emotionless bastard who thought he was better than everyone else. His adopted sister was ok. Except for the fact that she thought his half brother was so damn great. 'Whelp I don't have much to lose.' He thought as he leaped forward and impaled his attacker's face with his fist. He was pleased to see him move back a couple paces and clutch his jaw. "Why you..." the youkai muttered as he signaled the other four demons to join the fight. 'Yup.' He thought 'this is gonna suck.' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome rushed through the streets. She hated having the 6pm-12am shift. And on Friday too. She was tired so she decided to take a short cut. Unfortunately this shortcut was through a bad neighborhood. A few minutes later she ducked down one last alleyway. She froze when she heard something stir and groan in pain. 'It's a person!' she was surprised. She cautiously stepped closer to him. "Hello?" she asked tentatively. The only response she received was a groan of pain. 'It's a guy.' She could just make out his form sprawled by the wall be hind the Dumpster. She could smell his blood even with her human nose. 'Oh man. He's hurt, badly. ' she thought. Kagome walked the rest of the way to him. "Hey, hold on while I call an ambulance." The barley conscious man choked out, "no, not…an...am. bu…lance. I'll be fine, just…go." Kagome watched in shock as he passed out. She couldn't believe he wanted her to just leave him there. "Why you stupid egotistical jerk!" she cried out indignantly. Just for that she should leave him here, but still being the good little girl she was, she didn't. Reaching deep within her she used a strength she didn't know she had and lifter him onto her shoulder. "Oof, for a sliced and diced half-dead guy you sure are heavy." She told the bloody mass. 

'Finally I'm figgin home.' She thought as she attempted to gently set her new charge on the doorstep. It had taken her an extra half an hour to get back to her house. 'Good thing every ones off on vacation….' She fished her house key out of her pocket and unlocked the front door. She heaved the black haired man on to her shoulder once again and struggled through the door. 

She brought him into the family room and dropped him on to the couch. She didn't care if he was injured she was tired. She went into the kitchen and took the first aid kit out from under the sink. She dropped to her knees in front of the couch. Frowning and blushing slightly at what she had to do, she gently removed his shirt. 'The blood barley shows on his red shirt.' She looked from his shirt to his chest and gasped. His muscular body was covered in deep lacerations. She immediately went to work.

Ten minutes later she finished dressing his wounds. Much of his upper body was covered in pink and red stained bandages. There was no blood on his legs so she assumed they were fine. Just the thought of what she would have had to do if they were bloody made her face flush crimson. Yawning she stood up and sat in an easy chair. Moments later she had drifted off to sleep. 

There we are ppl, chappy 2. I'd have Sesshou do those tricks for you but he's not as fast a learner as I'd thought. *Sigh* at least he's potty trained. Once again thank you to every one who reviewed. I was to lazy to write the fight scene but if you review saying you want it I'll put it in as a flash back or something… please review this chapter! Byesie. 


	3. Chapter three: Good morning to you too

Holy shit! More reviews! I so -so- happy! I'm not gonna do reviewer responses any more unless there are questions. This is probably gonna be an Inu/Kag fic unless I get enough reviews saying other wise. Any way thanks to every one that has been reviewing my story. AND I DID NOT MISS SPELL STUFF HARDY!!!! I'd like to thank whoobonhooaglo especially because she's been a faithful reviewer. I'd thank Hardy but she said I miss spelt stuff AND I DIDN'T! So poo on you. Also I'm sorry I haven't been up dating but I've kinda been getting ready for my finals…

Little Miss Perfect

Chapter 3. Time to get all nice and clean -or- Good morning to you too.

***Last Time***

Ten minutes later she finished dressing his wounds. Much of his upper body was covered in pink and red stained bandages. There was no blood on his legs so she assumed they were fine. Just the thought of what she would have had to do if they were bloody made her face flush crimson. Yawning she stood up and sat in an easy chair. Moments later she had drifted off to sleep.

***This Time***

Inuyasha groaned as he regained consciousness. As far as he could tell with his eyes closed it was still dark out. He opened one eye and cursed. He was in someone's house. He recognized the girl from the alley. 'Can't she just leave well enough alone. I told her to get lost.' The window curtains were open. He glared at the star filled sky. A sky that contained no moon. As far as he was concerned the moon served only one purpose. Unfortunately once a month the moon would be enveloped in a curtain of darkness, reducing him to this weak useless creature. 'If only I could find a way to become a full blooded.' The girl in the chair stirred. He had to get out of here and fast. 

The sun would be rising soon, and he didn't want a scream to be one of the first things he heard today. Standing he took in his surroundings. The only light was coming from the next room. He strained his ears. The house was silent. He tread softly towards the source of the light, grabbing his torn and bloodied shirt on the way. Stepping through the doorframe he found himself in the kitchen. A notepad and pen lay on the counter. 'How convenient' he thought as he grabbed the pen and hastily scribbled a note. 

Ignoring the pain in his side de dropped the pen back on the table and went off to find the front door. A few minutes later he was out side shutting the door softly behind him. He stole quickly down the street pulling his ruined shirt over his head. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut against the light. 'Its morning already. Oh!' her eyes flew open. She sat up and looked at the couch, which was…empty? She jumped up quickly briefly noting that she had slept in her work clothes. She felt dirty all over; she hated sleeping in her clothes. She ran around the house, every room was empty. When she was back in the family room she sat down again. 'At least there's no blood on the couch.' She thought disdainfully. Gingerly gathering the supplies she had used to clean the stranger's wounds she went into the kitchen. Using he foot to open the cupboard under the sink, she dumped the bloody gauze into the garbage can.

She put the first aid kit away and collapsed into a kitchen chair. She noticed writing on the pad of paper on the counter. She stared at it. Willing it to pick it's self up and come to her. Five minutes later the stubborn object hadn't budged. Grudgingly Kagome stood and walked the few feet to the counter. On the paper was scrawled a note:

__

I am unable to wait for you to get up. I'd thank you

for bandaging my wounds but I seem to remember 

Asking you to leave me alone. I did not need your help.

Next time nose out.

Signed,

The name was scrawled so messily that she could not decipher it. "Why that little-" she paused struggling for a clean word to use. Giving up she pulled a phrase from her book of profanities. "BASTERD!" she shouted finally. She stormed upstairs in a huff to take a shower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inuyasha jumped onto his balcony. He patted his pockeys.'Good I still have my key.' He thought as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small gold colored key. After unlocking the balcony door he opened it and went inside. Shutting the door behind him he walked across the large room, pausing first to flip a light switch. A bright light flooded a large, richly furnished bedroom. Thick red carpeting covered the floor. An ornate bed was directly to your right when you stepped in. the bed spread was a deep gray, pillows were fairly heaped against the headboard. He walked over to one of his dressers and pulled out an over sized black shirt the said "keep staring I might do a trick" in bold letters. He grabbed a pair of loose blue jeans and a pair of blue boxers out of the bottom drawer and walked to one of the three other doors in the room and opened it revealing a fair-sized bathroom. 

He switched on this light as well as he tossed the clothes onto a gold painted metal chair. The bathroom floor was white tile with a gold pattern in the center of the room. A shower-stall, Jacuzzi tub, and a large sink and mirror along with various red and gold towels and accessories decorated the private bath. He opened the stall door and turned on the water. He stared at the bathroom mirror. His hair faded to sliver and his violet eyes flashed as his pupils elongated and his irises changed swiftly to gold. His human ears disappeared as two; white triangular dog-ears took their usual place atop his head. 'Morning.' He though t as he flexed his fingers effectively cracking his knuckles. Satisfied with the reappearance of his claws he turned way from the mirror. He peeled off his red shirt, which was torn in several places and caked with dry blood tossing it to the floor. 

He carelessly shred the bandages from his chest. Mildly surprised at the skill and care in their placement. Few humans who were not doctors or elderly knew how to bandage the wounded. It was a youkai world, and most humans resented it. Very few of them had gone to collage or gained prestige; many of them didn't even want to. 

He pulled off his pants and boxers and stepped in the shower. Sighing contently as the hot ran over his tense muscles instantly relaxing him. His hands brushed over his already healing wounds. When he found the demons that had done this to him, they were going to regret the day they were born. A low growl rumbled in his throat as he picked up a bar of soap. (AN: did I mention the shower stall is big enough for at least three people? ::perverted grin:: Oh the possibilities.) 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome stepped out of the shower and sighed. She felt much better now. She dried off and got dressed. Leaving the bathroom she threw her dirty work clothes and towel into the hamper. She went to her room and sat at her desk. She glared at her English book. "God damn foreign language class." She muttered to her self as she began to study.

Yay! I updated; well I'm currently trying to. I can't get to fanfiction.net at the moment. This is the longest chapter so far I'm quite happy with it too, well fairly so any ways. Now for those tricks I've been talking about…

Reika: Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru: ::irritably:: what?

Reika: it's time to do those tricks.

Sesshoumaru: I refuse to publicly humiliate my self. 

Reika: you'll do what I say unless you want me to show every one the tape of that time I got you drunk and you tried to-

-Reika is cut off as Sesshoumaru slapped his hand over her mouth-

Sesshoumaru: don't you dare

Reika mumbles something unintelligible against his hand. When Sesshoumaru doesn't remove his hand…

Sesshoumaru: ah! ::pulls hand away quickly:: you licked me. ::shocked::

Reika: if you had moved your damn hand I wouldn't have had to. 

-A moment of silence in which Sesshoumaru studies his hand passes.-

Sesshoumaru: your not **diseased** are you.

Reika: why you freakin ass! Keep it up and I won't put you in the story and I'll ::pulls out tape:: show every one this!

-Sesshoumaru grabs the tape out of her hands and runs away in triumph.-

Reika: ::shrugs:: I've got thirty-four more copies, plus the original. He'll do those tricks yet. Bye, and please review.

****

[This would have been up yesterday if ff.net had been working. Damn web site…]


	4. URGENT ANNOUNCEMENT FROM AUTHOR

****

Little Miss Perfect: Urgent announcement from author!!!

Hello every one, this is me. Me feeling extremely guilty. I know I've been neglecting my writing and I'm sorry to every one out there who has been a dedicated reader and reviewer. I'd like to thank Sesshi lover because her reviews reminded me to get my ass on track. I've become very dissatisfied with the direction this story is going. Don't worry though, I won't be deleting it, just rewriting it. This may take some time as I'm working on CFI's third chapter (I'm trying to work in a fight scene hence my difficulties) and school's about to start. Also I'm going to try to make the chapters longer because more and more I'm beginning to hate my shorties. So as soon as I can the re-post of chapter one will be up. I thank you for your patience. 

****

One more announcement, I WILL BE CHANGING MY PEN NAME! So please don't review saying I stole this story. My new Pen name will be Eri Kitsune. REPEAT! Reika of the Wind à Eri Kitsune got it? Good.


End file.
